A Keyboard with and Internal Printer
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard. More particularly, the invention relates to a keyboard with an internal printer and to a computer.
2. Background to the Invention
Printers for use with computers can be relatively expensive devices. Accordingly, in a work environment, it is common for a plurality of workstations to be serviced by a single printer station with the computers of those workstations communicating with the printer.
This necessitates people at the workstation having to get up and collect their documents from the printer which can be time wasting. Often, all that is required is a single sheet of paper, for example, where a letter is to be generated or where an image is to be viewed and a hard copy of the image is required.
Desktop inkjet printers are available at low cost, but typically take up substantial desk space. Incorporation of the printing function in a desktop computer keyboard frees up this desk space.
While it is technically possible to incorporate a scanning ink jet printer into a keyboard, this has several disadvantages, including excess bulk, and side-to-side vibration as the printhead scans.
Recently, the present inventor has invented ink jet printer technologies suitable for incorporation in a desktop keyboard, such as:
all of which are incorporated by reference.
These ink jet technologies are suitable for the construction of miniature, low cost pagewidth printers, which can readily fit within a keyboard form factor.
In this specification, the word xe2x80x9ccomputerxe2x80x9d is to be understood broadly to cover such apparatus as personal computers, PDA""s and the like.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a keyboard which comprises
a housing that defines a media feed path;
a pagewidth printer arranged in the housing operatively with respect to the media feed path to carry out a printing operation on media passing through the feed path; and
a feed mechanism arranged on the housing for feeding media through the feed path.
The housing may be generally rectangular and may define an input slot in one side of the housing and an exit slot in an opposite side of the housing, with the media feed path positioned between the slots.
The printer may include a pagewidth printhead and an ink distribution arrangement positioned on the pagewidth printhead to supply ink to the pagewidth printhead.
The feed mechanism may include an endless belt that is positioned along the media feed path such that the media feed path is substantially planar and a roller assembly to drive the endless belt.
The invention extends to a computer which includes a keyboard as described above.
The fact that the printer is a non-scanning printer provides a mechanism whereby the keyboard is not subjected to vibration during operation. Furthermore, as will be clear from the referenced material above, the printer can be significantly smaller that a scanning printhead, thus facilitating incorporation of such a printer in a keyboard such as a convention personal computer keyboard. Still further, the pagewidth printer is capable of generating images at a speed which is significantly greater than that possible with presently available printers having scanning printheads.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a keyboard, particularly for use with a computer, the keyboard including
a housing;
an alphanumeric keypad carried by the housing; and
a page width printer arranged in the housing.
The housing has dimensions approximating those of a standard computer keyboard, the housing having an ejection slot along one, longer side through which print media can be ejected after the printer has printed an image on the print media.
Preferably, the housing includes an input slot along an opposed, longer side for feeding print media to the printer. Typically, the print media is in the form of sheets of paper to be fed to the printer one sheet at a time.
The keyboard may include a feed means arranged in the housing for feeding the print media from the input slot to the printer. The feed means may be arranged within the housing and may be in the form of a belt drive arrangement for feeding the print media to the printer.
Further, the keyboard may include an engaging means arranged intermediate the printer and the ejection slot for feeding the print media out of the ejection slot. Thus, the engaging means may be arranged downstream of the printer and may be in the form of one or more spiked wheels which grip and transport the print media to the ejection slot.
As indicated above, the keyboard is particularly intended for use with a computer. Accordingly, the keypad may include a standard, QWERTY keypad, a numerals keypad and a plurality of control keys.
The housing may include an access opening for enabling an ink supply of the printer to be replenished. A lid in a top surface of the housing may close off the access opening. The ink supply of the printer may include a removable ink cartridge which is accessed through the access opening of the housing.
Preferably, the printer is a full color printer. The printer may be a photo quality printer.
The printhead may comprise an array of nozzles, said array being fabricated by microelectromechanical (MEMS) techniques.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer keyboard which includes
a housing having an array of keys carried thereon and defining a chamber;
a pagewidth ink jet printer arranged within the chamber of the housing; and
an input slot in one side of the housing for feeding print media to the printer and an ejection slot in an opposed side of the housing through which the print media is ejected after printing.